dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MBLAQ
667x667px|center MBLAQ *'Nombre:' 엠블랙 / MBLAQ (Pronunciado como "Émblak") **'¿Por qué MBLAQ?:' Es un acrónimo de “'M'''usic '''B'oys L'ive in '''A'bsolute 'Q'uality”. *'''Núm. de miembros: 3 chicos. ** Núm. de ex integrantes: 2009 (1 chico), 2014 (2 chicos) *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 15 de Octubre de 2009. *'Período de Actividad: '''2009 - Presente. *'Color oficial:' Chocolate Perlado. * '''Nombre fanclub oficial:' A+ (Pronunciado "Ei'' Plus''" en ingles y "A plus" en español). *'¿Por qué este nombre?: Porque todos sus miembros tienen sangre tipo A+. * '''Creador: 'Bi Rain *'''Agencias: **'En Corea:' J.Tune Camp -> (La misma de MAD TOWN) **'En Japon:' IVY Records Carrera 'Pre Debut' Un grupo sur coreano formado por cinco chicos creado bajo la tutela del artista Rain bajo su discográfica J.Tune Camp, habiéndose entrenado durante dos años. MBLAQ fue anunciado por primera vez el 21 de septiembre de 2009, con una aparición en la revista Nylon. '2009: Debut con su primer Single 'Oh Yeah MBLAQ fue anunciado por primera vez el 21 de septiembre de 2009 con una aparición en la revista Nylon, después de haber entrenado durante dos años. El grupo apareció junto a "Rain", en su concierto "Legend of Rainism concert" . MBLAQ realizo varias canciones de su album debut, MBLAQ fueron recibidos con elogios, con muchos espectadores en el concierto y criticos considerándolos como el próximo "DBSK".thumb|158px El grupo lanzó teasers para su canción debut, "Oh Yeah "el 12 de octubre de 2009 con el video musical puesto en libertad dos días más tarde. Coincidiendo con el video musical, MBLAQ lanzo primer album sencillo "Just BLAQ ", fue lanzado en el mismo día, superando varias charts en Corea del Sur. Al día siguiente, el grupo hizo su debut en Mnet M!countdown con "Oh Yeah". 'Actividades en Japon' A principios de diciembre, el grupo se presento en Japón, a raíz de su desempeño durante una reunión de fans de "Rain". Su actuación dio lugar a un documental que se produce en torno a su estancia en Japón. Más tarde ese mes, el grupo comenzó promociones para su segundo single de su primer album "G.O.O.D Luv" mientras se presentaban en japon. Dos videos fueron puestos en libertad: un vídeo musical "no oficial" antes del vídeo oficial , que fue lanzado el 10 de diciembre, 2009 '2010: Primer Mini Album 'Y' El 17 de mayo de 2010, el grupo lanzó su primer mini álbum , "Y" con su cancion principal del mismo nombre, "Rain" escribió, compuso, produjo la cancion ademas de crear la coreografía. El video musical de la canciónthumb|148px principal, "Y", fue lanzado en el 10 de mayo. "Y" fue descrita como na canción potente y con un fuerte ritmo, la cual permitió reconocer las habilidades de actuación que posee Lee Joon, quien fue el protagonista del MV. MBLAQ gano primer lugar el 3 de junio de 2010 en M!countdown, y fue votado el mejor grupo novato de la primera mitad de 2010 a través de una encuesta realizada por "Bugs" sitio de música de Corea, obteniendo el 46% de los votos. '''2011: Primer Album Completo 'BLAQ Style "BLAQ Style" es el primer álbum de larga duración de MBLAQ, y fue puesto en libertad por J. Tune el 10 de enero de 2011 a las 23:00 CST. La cancion principal "Cry" sorprendio a criticos y a fans por su cambio de concepto pero elevo el grupo a otro estatus por la calidad de sus voces y la sincronizacion de la coreografia. "Cry" es una pista de R & B producida por "E-Tribe".thumb|162px El video musical completo para Cry fue liberado el 3 de enero y rapidamente la cancion se coloco en el top ten de seis listas musicales, ademas el grupo ocupo la primer posicion en todos los portales de busqueda. El 10 de enero de 2011, MBLAQ lanzó su primer álbum de estudio, "BLAQ Style". Después de sólo un día del lanzamiento del álbum, MBLAQ registró 25.000 pedidos. El grupo ocupo durante tres semanas el puesto numero uno con su album en la lista "Gaon". MBLAQ Tuvo su presentacion regreso el 13 de enero atraves de Mcountdown, seguido por actuaciones en el 14, 15 y 16 en el Music Bank, Music Core e Inkigayo respectivamente. 'Album Repacked 'BLAQ Style 3D Edition Una re-edición del álbum, el nuevo título BLAQ Style -. Edición 3D, fue puesto en libertad el 22 de febrero de 2011. Consta de un total de 16 pistas, el álbum contiene las 13 pistas de "BLAQ Style", así como 3 nuevas pistas, dos de las tres nuevas pistas que se incluyen la participación de MBLAQ en su producción. 2 la pista "돌아올 수 없는 (Can't Come Back)" fue compuesta por GO y las letras fueron escritas por Mir, mientras que la canción titulada "You" fue escrita y compuesta por Cheon Doong. El album contiene contiene las 16 pistas, y un DVD que consiste en los videos musicales de "Stay" y "Cry", así como un 'making of' de vídeo. Cuando fue lanzado, 3D Edición encabezó las listas de Hanteo. 'Debut en Japon con su primer single "Your Luv" El 3 de mayo, MBLAQ inició sus promociones japonesas con su evento debut que tuvo lugar en "Kanagawa Lazona Kawasaki Plaza", reuniendo a unos 10.000 aficionados. Realizaron "Oh Yeah", "Your Luv" su single debut en japon y más de 4.000 CDs se vendieron durante el evento.thumb|162px "Your Luv" salio oficialmente el 3 de mayo y alcanzó la segunda posición en las listas de Oricon. El 4 de mayo, Your Luv alcanzó la primera posición en las listas de Oricon Daily, la venta ascendio a más de 11.000 CDs. Una semana después de su debut, MBLAQ alcanzó la segunda posición en las listas de Oricon semanales, vendiendo más de 40.000 copias. '''2011: Segundo Mini Album 'Mona Lisa' El mini-álbum Mona Lisa fue publicado en línea en julio de 2011. El 14 de julio, MBLAQ volvió a los escenarios atraves de Mcountdown, seguido por actuaciones en el 15, 16 y 17 en el Music Bank de KBS, MBC Music Core y Inkigayo de la SBS, respectivamente. El 15 de julio, cuando Mona Lisa fue lanzado en las tiendas, alcanzó el número uno en el Hanteo en tiempo real, gráficos diarios y semanales.thumb|150px El 15 de julio, J. Tune declaro que desde el 8 de julio de Mona Lisa tenía 30.000 pedidos anticipados, con los aficionados internacionales, en particular los aficionados japoneses, que solicitan más copias. J. Tune declaró que estarían produciendo más de 50.000 copias para satisfacer la demanda. En septiembre, MBLAQ alcanzó la posición número uno en Alemania sitio web de música Viva con su cancion "Mona Lisa" el video musical obtuvo 111.000 puntos. El mini álbum marcó el cambio de concepto del grupo, el cual pasó a interpretar temas tanto sentimentales y dance, como estilos fuera de lo común para ellos, como ritmos latinos similares al tango. 'Segundo single Japones "Baby U!"' La pista del título, "Baby U", de su nuevo disco sencillo fue lanzado el 26 de octubre de 2011. Baby U! alcanzó el número dos en la lista Oricon Daily en su fecha de lanzamiento, vendiendo más de 22.000 copias. Como parte de sus promociones, MBLAQ viajó a Nagoya, Japón, el 28 de octubre y a Osaka el día 29, y Tokio sobre el 30ª para celebrar el lanzamiento de su nuevo single.thumb|136px El 30 de octubre 1500 aficionados fueron seleccionados por un sorteo entre las 12.500 personas que se reunieron en el lugar para ver la primera actuación en directo en el "Great Bingo Tournamen"t. En el último día, 23.000 aficionados se reunieron para una "High Five 'evento especial de choca los cinco, así como las actuaciones. Baby U! alcanzó el número dos en la lista Oricon semanal, vendiendo un total de 45,624 copias en la primera semana. La canción también alcanzó el número uno en la lista Billboard de Japón. '2012: Tercer Mini Album '100% El 5 de enero fue revelada la imagen del concepto del nuevo álbum de MBLAQ. La misma mostró a los miembros en un estilo chic y lleno de seguridad. En la foto, los miembros tienen casi la cabeza rapada y ropas oscuras, dando una imagen masculina. De hecho, pareciera como si los miembros demostraran a los fans que tienen total confianza en su nuevo álbum. Un representante de su agencia JTune Camp declaró: “Esta foto es la nueva imagen para su cuarto mini álbum. “La razón por la cual el album se llama “MBLAQ 4to Mini Álbum “100%Ver” porque ellos tienenthumb|200px 100% perfecta su satisfacción y confianza”. El 9 de enero se publico oficialmente el vídeo musical de ‘전쟁이야’ (It’s war) de MBLAQ.Con este vídeo MBLAQ vuelve a una temática más oscura en un vídeo musical que tiene acción, amistad, drama, coreografía y amor. El regreso a los escenarios de MBLAQ fue el 12 de enero en M!Countdown. Las ventas por adelantado del último disco del o MBLAQ han superaron las 40.000 copias. El 10 de enero el 4º miniálbum de MBLAQ, “100% Ver.” fue lanzado oficialmente. Incluso antes del lanzamiento el disco ha sido un tema candente, ya que MBLAQ consigio anteriormente enorme popularidad. El título de su último álbum tiene el significado de lo duro que han trabajado los miembros del grupo en este disco, que han vuelto al 100%, poniendo el 100% de la calidad en él, que están 100% satisfechos con el resultado y que vuelven con el 100% de su confianza. J. Tune Entertainment dijo, “Durante el fin de semana tendremos que editar más CDs debido a que hemos sobrepasado las 40.000 copias en muchas webs sólo durante las ventas por adelantado”. Después de las promociones de este single se tomaron un descanso y volvieron al panorama semanas después con su nuevo single "Run"'' un tema movido, con una coreografía de un alto nivel en la que se aprecian distintas acrobacias. 'Segundo Album Repacked "BLAQ%VER"' El 20 de Marzo el grupo lano una version especial de su ultimo album como agradecimiento por todo el amor que recibieron en su ultimo regreso. La nueva edición del álbum cuyo título es “BLAQ%VER” cuenta con los cuatro temas del mini álbum anterior y otros temas inéditos como “100%” y “사랑이 온다 (Love is coming)”. El álbum especial causo tal expectación que a solo unos minutos de su publicación ya ocupaba el primer lugar en los Trending Tópics mundiales. 'Gira Asiatica "THE BLAQ% TOUR"' MBLAQ recorrerá seis ciudades de Asia en su gira, la primera vez desde su debut que fue tres años atrás. Un representante de CJ E&M declaró el 4 de abril: “MBLAQ comenzará su gira asiática ‘THE BLAQ% TOUR’ en Jakarta y luego irá a otras cinco ciudades como Japón, Taiwán, y Singapur”. MBLAQ declaró: “Estamos muy nerviosos por nuestra primera gira asiática, también sentimos mucha responsabilidad”.thumb|154px Su agencia declaró: “Incluso después de sus ocupadas promociones para su 4to mini álbum ‘BLAQ% Ver’, MBLAQ ha estado preparándose duro para su gira asiática. Todos los miembros están planeando dar lo mejor de si mismos para la gira. MBLAQ dará presentaciones que establecerán una barrera más alta para el K-Pop.” El líder de MBLAQ, Seung Ho declaró: “Desde nuestro debut hemos tenido los sueños y metas de una gira asiática. Estamos felices de haber dado un paso adelante hacia ese sueño”. G.O declaró: “Tendremos presentaciones que harán que la gente diga: ‘Ellos definitivamente son MBLAQ’. Hasta ahora solo hemos recibido el amor de los fans. Esta será una oportunidad para retribuirles el cariño a los fans”. '2013: Tercer Single Japones 'Mona Lisa el 27 de febrero, MBLAQ lanzó las imágenes para su tercer sencillo oficial japonés, “Mona Lisa”. Las fotografías se presentaron en tres colores diferentes. El “negro” representa su fuerza sobre el escenario, el “blanco” simboliza lo amables que son fuera del escenario, y el “magenta” se supone que transmite su imagen llena de vida. El año pasado, MBLAQ llevó a cabo la gira “The BLAQ% Tour” con la que visitó seis países, entre ellos Japón, Taiwán, y Singapur. Durante la gira, “Mona Lisa” tuvo una buena aceptación por parte de los fansthumb|152px. Es por eso por lo que MBLAQ decidió que fuera “Mona Lisa” su tercer sencillo oficial japonés. El grupo ha grabado una nueva versión y también rodado un nuevo vídeo musical para “Mona Lisa” se lanzará en Japón el 27 de marzo. Después de lanzar el sencillo, MBLAQ planea realizar su comeback en el país nipón. 'Tercer Mini Album "Sexy Beat" A principios de mayo se confirmo el regreso del grupo con un nuevo album. La agencia del grupo, J.Tune Camp, reveló algunos detalles sobre el hecho de que Mir y Thunder estaban participando en la composición de las canciones que formarán parte del nuevo álbum, además los chicos han cambiado su estilo de cabello para una reciente sesión de fotos para la revista “Cosmopolitan” para este gran regreso. Y al parecer nos llega nueva información sobre este álbum, en efecto, MBLAQ tuvo que hacer una petición de derechos de autor en La Asociación de Propiedad Intelectual Coreana. También hay nuevos datos sobre el álbum que se reveló a través de esta organización, nos enteramos de que el disco se llamará “Sexy Beat” y su lanzamiento está programado para el 4 de junio.thumb|166px Este material contendrá algunas canciones como: “Celebrate“, “Dress Up“, “R U OK“, “Sexy Beat“, “Girl” y “Smoky Girl“, algunos de los temas fueron producidos por Zion.T, Simon D, Primary, Crush, Maybee y otros más. El 4 de Junio MBLAQ ha revelo su tan anticipado video musical “Smoky Girl”.Con un look limpio y pulcro, los chicos de MBLAQ muestran sus pasos de baile en el video musical para “Smoky Girl”. El video musical contiene dos diferentes conceptos: la primera mitad tiene una escala de grises y la segunda es de colores neón. '''Tercer Album Repacked "Love Beat" MBLAQ lanzo su álbum especial “Love Beat” y el video musical para la canción principal “No Love” como regalo para sus fans.“No Love” tiene como productor a Duble Sidekick, quien también creo la otra nueva canción, “I Don’t Know”. Su tercera nueva canción “Pray” fue escrita por G.O y Polar Bear, en total, son nueve canciones en el álbum. El video musical para “No Love” muestra a los encantadores integrantes de MBLAQ en una sesiónthumb|152px fotográfica, estudio de grabación y varios otros detrás de escenas. Los integrantes lucen felices y apuestos en las diferentes tomas. La agencia de MBLAQ, comentó: “Este álbum especial es un regalo de MBLAQ para sus fans antes de iniciar su gira mundial. Especialmente con la canción compuesta por G.O, ‘Pray’, este álbum fue completado exclusivamente para los fans. Contiene el mensaje de que los integrantes de MBLAQ siempre estarán con sus fans, incluso cuando dejen Corea por algo de tiempo para realizar su gira mundial”. '2013: Quinto Mini Album 'Broken El 21 de Marzo el grupo MBLAQ liberó fotos teaser individuales, y también la lista de canciones de su próximo mini álbum, “Broken”, a través de la cuenta de Twitter oficial de la agencia. Las fotos individuales muestran a los chicos vestidos de forma muy clásica y vintage y con un look muy suave. Parcicularmente, tanto Mir como Thunder derrochan carisma. Las imágenes parecen papel, sin duda relacionado con el título del mini álbum, “Broken”, que significa roto.La lista de canciones reveló que la canción principal, “Like a Man”, ha sido escrita por Wheesung. La canción trata sobre los sentimientos de un hombre tras una ruptura. Wheesung dijo sobre la canción: “MBLAQ es el único grupo al que quería darle una canción, así que he tenido el placer de trabajar con ellos en el álbum. Estoy agradecido a MBLAQ por transmitir los sentimientos que yo quería plasmar en esta canción”. El 24 de Mayo hizo su regreso oficialmente con su nuevo mini álbum, “Broken”. El sexto mini álbum del grupo tiene siete canciones en total, incluyendo la canción principal “Be a Man”, escrita por el cantante Wheesung. La canción es sobre los sentimientos tristes que un hombre experimenta después de separarse de su amada. El nuevo álbum “Broken” tiene un concepto maduro y masculino, muy diferente a sus anteriores álbumes. El sonido fuerte muestra un encanto diferente del grupo. Especialmente la canción “Be A Man” destaca el carisma de cada integrante. '2014: Sexto Mini Album 'Winter' Un portavoz de J. Tune Camp anunció: “MBLAQ lanzará su séptimo mini-álbum como descarga digital el 25 de noviembre. Será un álbum especial compuesto de baladas escritas por los mismos miembros del grupo”. Un representante explicó a MyDaily el 19 de noviembre: “MBLAQ lanzará una nueva canción el 25 de noviembre. Además, no tienen planes de promocionar la canción en los programas musicales. Su próximo concierto MBLAQ Curtain Call tendrá lugar el 29 y 30 de noviembre como se había planeado”. '''Salida de Lee Joon y Thunder Los medios de comunicación informaron que el contrato de Lee Joon con J.Tune Camp había terminado y no tenía intención de renovarlo, principalmente porque este deseaba enfocarse más en su carrera como actor. Por su parte, se dió a conocer que Thunder, al igual que Lee Joon, no renovaría su contrato dado que quería continuar actividades como solista. J.Tune Camp emitió un comunicado en que confirmaba la terminación de los contratos de Lee Joon y de Thunder, sin embargo, aclaró que ambos miembros se encontraban discutiendo las renovacion del contrato y que las promociones para Noviembre continuaban segun lo planeado. El 15 de diciembre de 2014, la firma de abogados Haeseol, la cual representa a Lee Joon y Thunder, emitió un comunicado en el cual revelaban que ninguno de los dos integrantes renovaría sus contratos con J.Tune Camp. Ellos dijeron que'' "Primero, los contratos de Lee Joon y Thunder con J.Tune Camp al igual que sus actividades con MBLAQ terminaron con su concierto Curtain Call a finales de Noviembre. En cuanto a sus actividades futuras Lee Joon se enfocará en la filmación de su drama 'Mister Baek', mientras que Thunder se enfocará en sus estudios musicales".'' El 16 de diciembre, J.Tune Camp se pronunció con respecto a la salida de Lee Joon y Thunder. Primero, confirmaron la salida de ambos miembros de MBLAQ y su decision de seguir su camino fuera de la agencia. Así mismo, la agencia expresó su agradecimiento a las fans que han estado apoyando a MBLAQ durante todo este tiempo. Por ultimo, se confirmo que MBLAQ continuaría activo como un trío (en un primer momento la agencia habia declarado que desconocian si el grupo continuaría como un trío o reclutarían mas miembros) y que estaban en preparaciones para un comeback en la primera mitad del 2015. '2015: Septimo Mini Album 'Winter El 28 de Mayo J.Tune Camp revelo el primer conjunto de imágenes de adelanto para el regreso de MBLAQ en junio con “Mirror” a través de Twitter. Esta será las primeras promociones como trío de Seungho, G.O y Mir. En las imágenes reveladas, vemos a cada miembro en unas imágenes borrosas en blanco y negro. El triángulo en el fondo posiblemente simbolice el renacimiento del grupo como un grupo de tres miembros. El primer mini álbum como trío, “Mirror”, consistente de 8 canciones y han contribuido en ellas los integrantes tanto en la letra como en la producción. La primera canción, “Resurrection”, incluirá una actuación piano por el grupo del líder Seungho. La canción principal del álbum, “Mirror”, tiene letras también escritas por uno de los integrantes. G.O ha contribuido en la composición de las canciones “Eyes On You”, y “I Know U Want Me”. MBLAQ regreso el 8 de junio con su octavo mini álbum titulado “Mirror” y el video musical para la canción principal. “Mirror” es una hermosa canción de medio tempo que refleja el crecimiento de los integrantes como artistas. Mientras que G.O y Seungho combinan sus suaves voces, Mir pone su sello con un nítido verso de rap. Integrantes center|600px (De izq. a der. Mir, Seung Ho, G.O) '''Miembros:' * Seung Ho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * G.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Mir (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-Miembros: * Lee Joon (Vocalista y bailarín) (2009-2014) * Thunder (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) (2009-2014) * Moos (Pre-debut) (Ahora miembro de MAD TOWN) Discografía 'Corea' Álbumes 'Repackage' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Singles' Dramas *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (cameos en los primeros episodios como M1) (2012) Temas para Dramas *Like Tomorrow Wont Come para Doctor Stranger (2014) * Foolish Me tema para IRIS 2 (2013) *''Because It´s Heaven (Winter Rain)'' tema para The King of Dramas (2012) *''Ghost (We Used To Love)'' tema para Ghost (2012) (2012) *''I Already Knew'' tema para K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (2012) *''You & I'' tema para Scent of a Woman (2011) *''I Belong To You'' tema para Lie To Me (2011) *''Bang Bang Bang'' tema para Fugitive (2010) *''Running & Running'' tema para Fugitive (2010) Temas para Películas *''The Place You Left'' tema para A Girl Ghost Story (2014) Temas para programas de TV *''Tonight'' tema para We Got Married (2013) Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, Miss A, 4minute, ZE:A, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, Sistar) - TEAM SIII 2012.cvaca Programas *Star cast(2014) * Beatles Code 3D (2014) * The Dramatic (2013) *Pops in Seoul (2013) *Beatles Code Season 2 (2013) *SNL Korea (2013) *Running man ep.162 (Seungho y Lee_Joon) 2013 *Love Request (2013) *Smile People (2013) *All the Kpop season 2 (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *Inmortal Song (2013) *Let's Go Dream Team (2013) *Afther school club *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *Running Man (2012) *GURUPOP (2012) *MyDol (2012) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Bokbulbok Show (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *Star King (2011) *KPOP Road (2011) *Koica's Dream (2011) *Love Request (2011) *4MINUTE Mr. Teacher (2011) *The Beattles Code (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Airmail - Pops in Seoul (2011) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Idol Cam (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Invicible Youht (2010) *Idol United (2010) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *KARA Bakery (2010) *Super Junior Miracle Show (2010) *Out of Stock (2010) *T-ARA Dot Com (2010) *Pops in Seoul (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Idol Army(2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Yo' Tokio (2009) Conciertos/Tours *'2011:' MBLAQ Concert "Blaq Style" *'2011:' MBLAQ Concert "Your Luv" *'2011:' MBLAQ Concert "Men in MBLAQ" *'2012:' MBLAQ Concert "Hello My A+" *'2012:' MBLAQ The 1st Asia Tour "The BLAQ% Tour" *'2013:' MBLAQ Concert In Mexico *'2013:' MBLAQ Sensation Zepp Tour *'2013:' MBLAQ Global Tour Concert "Sensation" *'2014:' MBLAQ Concert "MPARTY" *'2014:' MBLAQ Concert Summer Vacation In Tokyo *'2014:' MBLAQ Concert "Thank You" *'2014:' MBLAQ Curtain Call Premios Curiosidades *Todos los miembros del grupo tienen sangre tipo A+. *El tema "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKH7xQNiJRs Again]" de MBLAQ fue utilizado como acompañamiento de la película Fighter. *El tema en Japonés "Your Luv"'' de MBLAQ está siendo utilizado como OST del anime Blade. *El tema "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C0IE_Y5CUU '''Baby U!']" fue utilizado como el 4 opening del anime Beelzebub. *El 20 de agosto de 2011 en el Gimnasio Jamsil MBLAQ celebró su primer concierto en solitario, titulado "MEN IN MBLAQ" . *Los miembros de LC9 dijeron que les gustaría tener una competencia con HISTORY como la que tienen MBLAQ y B2ST / BEAST. *El''' 6 de septiembre de 2011, MBLAQ visitó a Brasil, siendo recibidos por cientos de fanáticas, donde participaron como jurados en el "KPOP Cover Dance Festival ". *Dos integrantes de MBLAQ (G.O y Mir) llegaron al Perú, el jueves 15 de septiembre de 2011, acompañados de Park Bo Young, Park Jung Ah, Kim Ho Jin, y Goo Jun Yeob en un viaje de voluntariado para una emisión de el próximo "Dream KOICA". Estuvieron en las ciudades de Arequipa, Lima y Huaraz. En esta última ciudad, colaboraron en una campaña de salud gratuita dirigida a las personas más necesitadas. Además, ayudaron a construir baños en algunos de los colegios rurales más alejados, preparando ellos mismos los adobes (especie de ladrillos hechos de barro) para este fin. *Al principio iban a ir G.O y Lee Joon, pero éste último por su ocupado horario tuvo que desistir. Así que, Mir pidió ir en su lugar, situación difícil para su compañía, pues se mostraba preocupada por el reciente problema de salud en la espalda que estaba atravesando. Durante el voluntariado, Mir brindó mucha ayuda a pesar de sus problemas de espalda y de haberse hecho daño en uno de sus ojos. *El de 2 de noviembre de 2012 se presentaron por Music Bank en Viña del Mar, Chile, en la Quinta Vergara, junto a: Super Junior, C.N.Blue, After School, RaNia y Davichi. *Como sorpresa para sus fans en Chile, Mir , Seung Ho y Thunder bailaron cueca y se vistieron como huasos; baile y vestimenta típica de Chile. Por otro lado, Lee Joon bailó lambada y G.O cantó "Livin la vida loca" ''de Ricky Martín. Además, MBLAQ cantó, en español, el primer coro de la cancion "'Mona Lisa". *Arirang TV se une a Televisa para producir "Reality Show Core del Sur- Mexico" con MBLAQ y Reik. *El 8 de agosto del 2013, se presentaron en el Pepsi Center de la Ciudad México, celebrando su primer concierto en solitario en México y Latinoamérica, ante la presencia de 5000 fans. En el concierto cantaron "Creo en ti " junto a Reik. *La canción "Pray" de su album Repackage Love Beat fue mostrada anteriormente en Idol Manager, donde se menciona que G.O fue quien compuso la canción. *Casi todos los miembros son alergicos al pelaje de algunos animales asi que de mascota tienen un lagarto, una serpiente, y un mini cocodrilo. *En el 2013 participaron nuevamente en el programa All the Kpop celebrando el dia de MBLAQ, donde se pudo conocer toda su trayectoria en los ultimos 5 años *Realizaran su tour latinoamericano "MPARTY" en Mexico, Chile y Perú. * El álbum Broken se ubicó en el puesto num. #9 de la categoría mundial de la lista de Billboard a tan sólo 7 días después de su publicación, siendo el único artista k-pop en entrar en ésta. * Los medios dicen que los chicos han llegado a un acuerdo que se inclina a permanecer juntos así ellos firmen o no nuevamente con su actual agencia y que además continuarán promoviendo juntos incluso si los miembros del grupo firmen con diferentes agencias. * El 16 de diciembre del 2014, el abogado de Lee Joon y Thunder comunicó que los dos miembros de MBLAQ han decidido dejar J.Tune Camp. * MBLAQ seguira como un trio (Seung Ho, G.O y Mir) * Se ha informado que MBLAQ regresara como un trio a finales de mayo o a principios de junio del 2015 * MBLAQ regresa el 9 de junio del 2015 con el 8th Mini Album 'MIRROR' * Durante su showcase MBLAQ dijo que se sienten emocionalmente agotados después de la salida de Lee Joon y Thunder * Mir y G.O revelaron que recurrieron a la “realidad virtual” conocido como juegos. * En el showcase cuando se les preguntó acerca del reclutamiento de integrantes, el líder SeungHo respondió, "Sentimos que no habrá nadie que podrá reemplazar aquellos amigos. Sentimos que podríamos llenar espacios vacíos con los integrantes que quedaban, así que decidimos ser un trío." * En el showcase Seungho y G.O se disculparon por primera vez en 6 años con Mir por y prometieron torturarlo "menos" ahora. * Mir de MBLAQ dice que la canción ′Tree′ es un regalo para las Fans. * En Cultwo Show SBS mir se presentó: "Hola soy el lindo maknae príncipe de América del Sur", Seungho y G.O dijeron que mir tenia una gran popularidad en América del Sur por eso el título. * El 8th Mini Album 'MIRROR' fue promocionado durante un corto tiempo ya que G.O tuvo un problema con sus cuerdas vocales provocandole no poder cantar. El grupo prometió regresar pronto para que sus fans no se sientan mal . * Después de la promoción de el 8th Mini Album 'MIRROR' G.O se rasuró la cabeza. * Seungho actualmente está grabando la película Rock ’n’ Roll Grandpa '''que se estrenará en noviembre de 2016, este es su primer antagónico. Enlace *Web Oficial MBLAQ - Corea *Web Oficial MBLAQ - Japón *Canal Oficial Youtube *Foro Internacional *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Me2day Oficial Corea '''Facebook *Facebook Oficial JtuneCamp *Facebook Oficial G.O Twitter *Twitter Oficial | MBLAQ *Twitter Oficial | JtuneCamp *Twitter Oficial | G.O *Twitter Oficial | Mir *Twitter Oficial | SeungHo Instagram * Instagram Oficial | SeungHo * Instagram Oficial | Mir Galería 31060_129509443732901_100000215370723_325442_6869803_n.jpg 4545889-k-mblaq.PNG tumblr_lmdil96eMA1ql414ko1_500_large.jpg 4cd5e12382205a74_MBLAQ_tbjnearby_summer2010.jpg MBLAQ (10).jpg 2b2cf075505e7458_mblaq_voguegirl_june2010_4.jpg 45496950-k-mblaq.PNG c6889121c7b07fc6_mblaq_vogue_feb2011_5.jpg ‎Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|MBLAQ - Oh Yeah thumb|right|295px|MBLAQ - G.O.O.D Luv 'Japón ' thumb|left|295px|MBLAQ - Your Luv thumb|right|295px|MBLAQ - Baby U! Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2009